


H.E.R.B.I.E getting up to things

by Psychopersonified



Series: Life of Herbie [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adorable, More Herbie getting into situations, artwork, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopersonified/pseuds/Psychopersonified
Summary: More H.E.R.B.I.E shenanigans and meeting Paddington.Pleasantly surprised how well this turned out. Not responsible for your diabetic coma. LOL!
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Life of Herbie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880308
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	H.E.R.B.I.E getting up to things

If it doesn't look right here, see it on [Tumblr](https://psychopersonified.tumblr.com/post/643547132714942464/more-herbie-cuteness-paddington-is-a-present). 


End file.
